Potion of the Day
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: What if the Half Blood Prince's book wasn't destroyed when the Room of Requirement was? What if it somehow was brought out of the room before hand? What if it landed in the hands of Teddy Lupin? This is the story of Teddy Lupin using the Half Blood Prince's book to his advantage.


**Hey everyone. This story was written for Animagus Training: So You Want to Become An Animagus assignment on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I wrote for Task 2 which was to write about making a potion, or searching for ingredients for one. I hope you all enjoyed Potion of the Day.**

"Class today you will be making Shrinking Solution," Professor Abernathy told the class excitedly. "I've written the ingredients and directions on the board up front." The blonde haired woman motioned towards the blackboard. "I will grade your potions later today and let you know what you got tomorrow. Please start making your potion now."

Teddy watched as the blonde haired Professor sat down in her seat and began to grade their homework from last night. He had to admit Professor Abernathy had to be one of his favorite teachers. She didn't grade assignments like all the others did. She took into account several things. Like the amount of work one put into their assignment. Then how the finished assignment looked. She was also way more laid back then some of the other teaches. Besides Professor Longbottom that is.

"Do you have an extra Shrivelfig?" asked Timothy Finnigan his blue eyes questioning his friend as they began to work on their potions.

"Yeah," Teddy handed over one of the extra Shrivelfigs he'd gotten earlier. Opening his book he turned to the page for Shrinking Solutions a smile forming on his face. Teddy had lost his copy of the sixth year potion book a while back while sitting near the Black Lake. So Professor Abernathy had told him to take a book from older copies.

Teddy had taken one of the books and upon opening it found something that shocked him more than anything. This was the very book that belonged to the infamous Half Blood Prince but he thought Harry had gotten rid of that. That's what Harry and Ginny had told him when he was younger. But here it sat right in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Timothy asked looking over Teddy's shoulder to see what he was doing. "You're doing the potion out of order."

"I think I'm going to try it this way," Teddy told him stirring the potion as it began to turn red. He shook the Shrivelfig until he thought it was ready and then added it to the potion. The potion started to turn yellow in color.

"You're using the made up potion directions," Timothy stated. "Aren't you?"

"Their not made up," Teddy told him as he began to simmer the potion. "My godfather told me about this potion book. Although I thought it was destroyed when the Room of Requirement was destroyed."

"Whatever, man."

Teddy watched his best friend as the other boy continued to do the potion that was written in the book. If Teddy's new potion book was what he thought it was then he was taking lessons from a potions genius. The potion had turned purple in shade. Then he added the four rat spleens and minced daisy roots stirring until it turned green.

"Your potion seems to be coming along fine, Mr. Lupin," Professor Abernathy told him.

"Thank you, Professor Abernathy," Teddy said with a smile. He then added the five drops of leech juice and more of the Shrivelfig and stirred that in. He watched as Professor Abernathy helped Timothy with his potion. He looked down again to watch his potion and stirred it a couple more times. It started to turn green.

"Please finish up your potions class," Professor Abernathy called. "Class time is almost finished."

Teddy put the finishing one caterpillar into the potion. Stirring it gently as it simmer. He watched as the simmer potion began to turn a shade of green. Pulling out a vial he spooned his potion into it.

"Time's up," Professor Abernathy called. "I would like everyone to bring their potions up to my desk please." She down behind her desk as everyone walked their potions up to her. "For your homework tonight I would like everyone to write me an essay on the uses of our Shrinking Solutions due tomorrow."

An audible groan went up from the class as everyone gathered their things together to go back to their common rooms. Teddy found himself actually looking forward to doing this assignment. For the first time in years he was actually starting to like potions.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Potion of the Day.**


End file.
